The Unofficial Fellowship!
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: Nine girls, all different, go to middle earth. They are the unofficial fellowship. Possible marysue, but most likely not! Don't like, don't read. R&R! Made in memory of Sara M. Rollins. I'll write on and finish our story!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, okay, I know I'm supposed to be on break, but I'm hyper, and I'm trying to get past this huge writer's block that way I can deliver you all awesome parts! I've tried thinking of things, so my new best bet is to make a new story and hope it gets me past it! So without further interruptions, may the cast, that I do and don't own, come forward!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkien's I just own my lovely characters. Enjoy!

Summary: Nine girls, all different, go to middle earth. I know your thinking, Mary-sue. Maybe, maybe not. They _don't_ join the fellowship. They're to be used for other purposes. Now without further ado. Onto the story!

The "Unofficial" Fellowship, PART ONE!

AND ACTION!

So get this me and my fellow friends were just minding our own business taking our normal route to the stables from school. Our parents decided we all had to be riders and go to the Olympics, which is how we all met. There was the rich girl, the hyper girl, the queen of preps girl, the athletic girl, the unusual girl, the laid back girl, the normal girl, the gothic girl, and the random girl. Now as you can see there are nine of us, and none of us have anything in common, except for the fact that we all are forced to take lessons as we've had to do since the age of three.

"No, I'm telling you, that prada bag is out of style," Jenny argued with Kaylee, about what was newer in style. Okay so maybe the queen of the preps and the rich girl had something in usual.

"Okay, guys calm down, there are more then one ways to settle this," Ginny said. Wow, she speaks! Normally she doesn't and it's scary when she does because you never expect her too. Now these three girls are Jenny, the prep, who has the perfect blond hair, and awesome blue eyes. The perfect prep and that is why she's the queen of them. Then you move on to Kaylee, whose parents are rich, she has an unusual red hair, and scary looking violet blue eyes, but an awesome girl none the less. Then you have Ginny, she's shorter, but I'm proudly the shortest, then the two, with brown mousy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Kara, just rolled her eyes at them, and just continued hopping along. If you couldn't tell, she's the hyper girl she is very thin, due to high metabolism, had maroon dyed hair, and misty grey eyes. Next you would come to Alex, who was our athletic one, she did track, soccer, and swimming on top of our lessons. She was very tall and muscular with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Next you had Jade, the normal one; she had black hair with blue eyes. She reminded me of a vampire, but she was normal.

Now Jade decided to get into it, "I agree with Kaylee, Jenny, your purse is out of date. I think the new purses are Gucci bags!"

"Finally someone agrees with me! Gucci is what is in, not Prada! Prada went out a while ago," Kaylee said in a higher exclamation. I could see the stable coming insight. Kaylee's dad as soon as we were old enough, and after we'd been friends for a while, bought each of us a horse. Why no clue, he just did, so whenever we went riding we went on trails, and since today we technically didn't have lessons, we were just going for a ride.

Anywho on with the who's who, we come to Miranda next. She's the dark, hate everyone girl, her hair is also red, but chopped short, she has deep blue eyes, and her parents are middle upper class. Weird I know, but her parents know Kaylee's since before they were born. So they've known each other since their birth really. Now it's Lizzy, she's the random one, she has her hair dyed blond with her roots showing now, and bluish green eyes, and her outfits range from gothic to prep. Half the reason she's random.

Guess that leave me, the unusual, but always awesome, at times, Rain, I blame my name for my unusualness. I take unusual to the extreme! My hair was originally the color of honey, but I've died most of my hair. Now my hair looks like a rainbow. I have light brown eyes, and I had what my mom called the "perfect body." By now we're at the stables and walking in. Of course the stable hands are surprised to see us.

"What're you all doing here today? We weren't expecting you," one of them says as the others scramble to get the horses together. For the most part we just all shrug till Kaylee decides to speak up.

"We know we weren't expected today. We just came to go riding together before we all have our multitude of things to do later. Don't worry about not knowing, it's okay." By the time Kaylee had finished speaking the horses were ready to go and we took them and headed for the trails.

While we were riding a new trail was there. "Hey guys, look, here's a trail we haven't gone over! Want to explore it," Alex asked looking down the trail with longing in her eyes.

"I don't know, we've never seen it before, we shouldn't take it," Jade said meekly.

"What're you afraid Jade? I say we take it, if we get into danger we can protect ourselves. I mean my parents did put us through defense and fighting classes," Miranda said siding with Jade on her point.

"I agree with Jade. We could get lost, or hurt, or something. We shouldn't do it, let's keep to the familiar tracks," Ginny said. We'd expect things like this from her. She was shy and laid back, the peace maker, for the most part.

"We like Alex's idea. It's more fun," Kara and Kaylee said in unison. They had this freaky thing to where they did that. It was just too weird. Could be because their related, but I think it's because they spent way to much time in the same crib, when they were young. They were born for the most part the same day. Kaylee is technically Kara's aunt. Kara is her sister's kid she had at seventeen.

"Rain, Lizzy, Jenny, what do you three think? We need your opinions in order to decide," Alex said looking at each one of us, as if daring us to go against her. Lizzy and Jenny shared a look before both declaring that they sided with Jade. That made everyone turn and look at me. I looked at each of them in turn before ducking. I hate it when people stare at me. I can't think then.

Finally I just decided to make a bee-line for it and the only way was the new trail. I nudged my horse and set off down the lane. The other's not wanting to loose me came and wanting my answer, not realizing what trail it was. It was a while before any of us realized that none of the scenery was familiar.

I pulled up my horse before everyone else did. We all just turned and looked around at the scenery around us. I turned around and as far as I could see the trail we came off us was just gone! "Uh, guys, I think we're lost. And who all brought food in the saddle bags, cause we're friggen lost," I shouted, panic rising in my voice.

"Stay calm Rain, dang it, stay calm," Lizzy said coming over to me and shaking my shoulders gently. I was known to have panic attacks every so often and had to take medication for it to keep them at bay, or else it could lead to very disastrous things. For instance when the doctors first discovered it, I had been unconscious for at least three days I was told.

Lizzy started doing the breathing techniques I was to do in this situation and I followed her example till I finally calmed down. Then Alex stated we should find a place to rest, figure out what to do, and find food rations. I guess it's a good thing none of us are really huge eaters.

After what felt like forever, we came to a secluded place were we could rest. It looked like an abandoned village. We put our horses in what looked to be a stable and walked into the house next to it to figure things out. We sat down on the ground and opened up the saddle bags. We found that we had 10 apples, 3 carrots, 7 bags of beef jerky, 1 orange and 5 stems of grapes.

Jade soon took charge. "Okay, Alex go look for some wood so we can keep warm at night, Kaylee, you, Lizzy, Kara, and Jenny go look in the other houses for some food we could possibly use, Ginny, you and I will look around the surrounding area for any life, and Rain, Miranda, look for anything we can use for defense if need be."

I felt the urge to salute her but walked away with Miranda. "Okay Rain, where do you think would be a good place to look for defensive equipment." I looked around before pointing to the biggest house on the farthest side of the abandoned town. Behind it looked like there were practice fields for all kinds of defensive techniques. "Good idea."

Miranda and I then crept over to the house and looked around. We found the weaponry all right. But not filled with things we thought there would be. It was filled with things from around the medieval time, like swords, bows, fighting knives, and more. After discussing ideas, we just decided we should just stay in the big house. After coming to that conclusion we went to tell the others who were waiting for us.

* * *

Little did we know that we were being closely watched by fifteen, tree-climbing, warrior elves, or that we were no longer in our own world.

CUT!

Everyone: That's the end of part one. Part two may shortly ensue!


	2. Jenny, and Lizzy

S Disclaimer: I own only Jade, Miranda, Alex, Kaylee, Jenny, Rain, Lizzy, Kara, and Ginny. The rest of the characters belong to the great man called Tolkien, and his estate.

Summary: See Chapter one and the opening portion.

Ready? ACT TWO!

Miranda and Rain came back after a few hours. We had no clue where they went but they were empty handed which made us wonder. Then they explained that they found better stuff in the biggest house. Just thinking about the house made me feel happy, because I was not looking forward to sleeping on the ground. I mean what would it do for my complexion and besides cheerleaders don't sleep on the ground. It just was not done.

Since when the votes were taken and everyone decided to go the big house. We quickly picked up everything we had in the little house and went to the big house. Immediately I went to look for the biggest room I could find. Of course I needed it, I mean what prep doesn't? Unfortunately Jade called me down to the living room area.

When we got into the room they started talking about something but I faded them out. If it didn't concern me, and only me, I don't care. I hope we're found soon because I was having some nice eye candy back home and was about to make my big move.

So being here basically sucked, but my thoughts were then interrupted by Kaylee. God she thinks that just because she's rich she rules the world! Makes me sick! "Okay, so since we don't know where we are, or how we got here we need to stay together and try not to wander away from groups no bigger then two or three."

Rain then raised her hand. She **_always_** had something to say, did she ever shut up. "I think we should get to know where we are that way we know what to do and what not to do! I mean if we wander and get lost we'd just be even more stuck then we are now!"

Wow! She had a point for once, which was rather amazing. Well I think they won't miss me so I'll just slink away and find my room…

**Cut! Time to change perspectives! Lizzy you're up!**

The meeting was long over and I was skipping through the house with a lollipop that I found in my room. Whoever these people were had awesome tastes. I mean lollipops. Suddenly I saw something. After examining it I squealed.

Kara came running out and asked what was wrong I just picked up the pretty, shiny necklace. It was silver with a ruby gem in the middle of it. It was like a choker necklace. I immediately put it on. After that I left Kara behind me shaking her head at my strangeness, but I know she loves me for my weirdness. It helps get rid of tension for the most part. Except when it comes to Jenny, she's just a good for nothing little wench in my opinion. Now normally a very nice person, but she's just ugh! Then went running through the house, and I ran into Jenny on my way to the kitchen for food.

"Why don't you watch were you going next time. Sheesh, I'm tired of being around you get out of my site!"

"Of course you stupid little…," I muttered while I walked away. I wasn't happy with her. I never really liked her but tolerated her, for the mere fact that I like Rain and Rain was just able to keep peace anywhere. She was strange like that. Shrugging it off I then just walked away to the kitchen. I soon found an abundance of food and started to make a lavish meal for everyone.

When I finished I went over to the bell that was hanging in the middle of the kitchen. Why, you ask was it there, well because, uhm…yeah…I have no clue. I just know it was there. So anyway I rang it and then waited for fun people to come get their food. Oh! I should so find more shinnies for the other people. They would love it if I gave them all so much nice shinnies. I wonder if I could find anymore around the house.

When people came at the sound of the ring I showed them the lovely table full of food that I made. "I was bored, and in a hyper mood. So I decided to make us all some food. I found it all. There's so much of it, it's not even funny!" I then skipped to a place in the middle of the table sat down and started eating. Soon everyone else followed my lovely example. I mean we were hungry! Having not eaten since school that day, and that was a **_long_** time ago from now.

When we all finished up a few people got up to clean the kitchen. I just stared out a window. Then I thought I saw something and started screaming. I ran around to Rain and hid behind her. I mean who could blame me. When you see something creepy peaking in through a window you'd be scared to. Wouldn't you?

Everyone looked at me. "Lizzy, are you okay," Rain asked. I looked up at her. "No! There was a creepy person looking in the window at us. I'm not going delusional either. I mean why would I lie about something like this. You believe me don't you Rain?" I asked, frantically. I was in an uproar in a way.

"Of course I believe you Lizzy. Why don't we go upstairs to your room and we'll discuss it more. Then we can go to sleep for the night and by tomorrow you will have forgotten about this whole incident okay," Rain said. See this is why I envision Rain as my older sister. She's so kind and awesome. She's my role model too, she makes me feel safe.

When we went upstairs I led her too they shinny room I chose. It really was shinny looking. It was all silver; I could never get bored in this room. Opening the door I led Rain inside. She took a seat on my silver bed as I went around to the other side of it to sit down. I then saw something on the contrasting black carpet. It was something…SHINY! Okay you know I'm obsessed with shinny things but can you blame a girl. I picked it up and it was a necklace like mine, but not quite. Instead it was a white gold with a purple and blue stone inside of it. I looked at it, and saw the purple and blue and thought of Rain. I mean those where her favorite colors.

Walking over to the bed I sat down and handed Rain the necklace and waited for her reaction.

**CUT! That's a wrap for today!**

Miranda: Sorry it's so short but the authoress was really tired and ran out of ideas to give. You try staying up late the night before to do a huge project!

Jade: We'll give our thanks to people though. Rain kick it off!

Rain: Jennfire no offense was made by Jenny, it was just the name the authoress came up with on the spot. We love your review. Hope you liked the part.

Jenny: SilverLight05 and not magical me, She is going to try and keep a regular update on Wednesday or Thursday and one day on the weekend, pending on the editor. We're glad you like it.

Band of Elves (mentioned last time): basketball whiz, and G. A. Clive thanks for the reviews. We hope you enjoyed this part as well, Dark Angel of Hate decided to take your guys advice to heart. When the authoress read Flame Rising's review…well just read and see.

Kara: The-Lonely-Child, we know it seems kind of childish, but every good story starts somewhere. It will improve, we promise, we hope you stick around and continue reading! Plus, like mentioned before, the authoress is going to define each character, evolve them more, and build all of them up, there will be some chapters with a mix of them.

D.A.H (me): Flame Rising and any other reviewers, I took one look at your review, read it, and laughed! I mean come on! When a friend who's friggen dead told you before she died you're one friggen awesome author, with other people backing her up, I think I would believe them over a few stupid little reviewers! Aimed for Flame Rising: And I've contemplated death; nope…not going there I don't want to so screw that. Besides, haven't you ever heard anyone say never tell a depressed person who's trying to cope with things, such as deaths, to go die? Well if you haven't now you have. And yes the part about my best friend dying is true. This story is in memory of her, so screw off! Chow!

Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Please review! Next chapter will probably be defining Kaylee and Kara, but it's liable to change! I'll try to post this weekend.

D.A.H.

P.S. If you didn't like what I wrote in any of this, and report it see if I care. I will just come back ten times harder and blow your minds away with awesome literature. And that's a promise. Look to see the full return of me soon!


End file.
